


Last Winter

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, RWBY Uncommon Ships, Winter Has High Tolerance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Winter loved Qrow Branwen, but sometimes he could be a real pain in the ass.(Set during their fight in V3).
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Qrow Branwen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Last Winter

Winter loved Qrow Branwen, but sometimes he could be a real pain in the ass. 

_I really should have seen this one coming,_ she thought, parrying and attacking with her sword. Qrow had made his opinions of Atlas quite clear on multiple occasions. What Winter hadn't expected was for him to just come over and assault her. 

Except, she realized, he hadn't assaulted her. She'd threatened him with violence, and then assaulted him. _Gods I hate this guy._ Except she didn't. Her love for him somehow kept her from straight up murdering him--which took a considerable level of restraint, all things considered. _He's not going to press charges--but General Ironwood is going to chew me out for this._

Yet if she could, even for a moment, wipe the smile off his face, it would be worth it. She knew he was the better fighter by a mile--yet right now, as evaded gunshots, she knew he was mostly toying with her. 

That didn't mean, however, he wasn't paying attention to the fight. Parrying another blow, she felt herself grimacing. She really should have been focusing entirely on the fight--and not be distracted by thoughts about Qrow-- _and damn, that guy is hot._ _Focus! Focus, Winter._

Her attack knocked Qrow back, and he dug his blade into the ground, slowing himself to a stop. Winter stabbed her blade into the ground, thinking of the most insulting thing she could do. 

_Birds._

It was a simple thing, she supposed, as she stabbed her sword into the ground. A white glyph appeared around her, and dozens of ice replicas of tiny Nevermore shot towards Qrow. She found herself smiling as Qrow, covered his face, swinging wildly at the Nevermores. 

_If I'm going to get into trouble for this, might as well make it worth it._

She dodged back as pure force slashed across the ground at her. She leapt back, evading the attack that was meant to be dodged. The glyph disappeared, as did the Nevermores. At the very least, Qrow had stopped smiling. 

_Now comes the hard part._

She set up a glyph behind her, ready to lunge at Qrow. Qrow began to extend Harbinger into a full scythe, then stopped. He resheathed it, smiling. 

Winter became very suspicious. As she glared down at Qrow, he lifted up one hand and gave a taunt. That was all Winter needed. She lunged, propelling herself through the air, going for Qrow. 

_"Winter!"_

Her sword stopped just short of Qrow's throat. She slowly turned and looked back at General Ironwood and Penny, and immediately sheathed her sword. 

"I hate you," she muttered to Qrow. 

Still smiling, he said, "Hey, we're _both_ in trouble for this. I figured if I was going to get in trouble, might as well drag you into it."

"So you want us to share troubles?" Winter asked, raising an eyebrow. She turned to Qrow, a hand on her hip. 

Qrow, still smiling, held up a small box. Winter took it, then popped it open. A small ring. 

"Ready for this?" Qrow asked, raising an eyebrow. Winter threw her hands around Qrow's shoulders, kissing him long and hard. 

"Am I missing something, or am I just being ignored?" Ironwood asked, turning to Ozpin. 

Ozpin shrugged, sipping his cocoa. "Flirting was a lot different in our day, James."

"Don't say it like we were ever together," Ironwood said firmly. "You're both still in trouble!"

"I think they are ignoring you," Penny said, cocking her head. 

"I got that," Ironwood said, turning on her. He sighed, shaking his head. 

"Is anyone going to explain what the hell is going on?" Weiss burst out. Ruby laughed, then threw her arms around a surprised Weiss and began kissing her. 

That day was one that was confusing to almost everyone that had been present, and it would have been a lie to say that Winter never regretted it. What can be said is that she never acted on that regret. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really had many ideas for fics here lately. This one was one I'd considered a few times before finally sitting down to write it. The Winter/Qrow ship has mostly died down, though I do think it used to be pretty popular before Clover was introduced. Now that I think about it, Robyn and Qrow could be pretty fun to write...  
> If you have a fic that you'd like to see me write, please feel free to leave a comment! I appreciate feedback of all sorts!


End file.
